Abstract In 1996, multiple Department of Health and Human Services (DHHS) agencies participated in the roll out of Cost-effectiveness in Health and Medicine. This book recommended standards for the field and proposed a research agenda. In 2010 a group began the process of updating this book. A new panel was constituted, and this New Panel is collaborating with the Original Panel, organized and facilitated by a Leadership Group. Work thus far has been through chapter- and Panel-wide conference calls. A first face-to-face meeting is planned for the Fall. Funding is requested for the final meeting of the New Panel, to be held in the Spring of 2014.